Rhythm and Routine
by DrKCooper
Summary: Jane and Maura fall into a routine after the Dennis Rockmond incident. It was just sleep. Until it wasn't. Complete smut.


_Disclaimer: All recognizable _Rizzoli & Isles_ characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners including, but not limited to Tess Gerritsen. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this fan fiction story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No financial gain is associated with the publishing of this story. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Author's Note: Pure smut. And I'm unapologetic. -DKC_

**Rhythm and Routine**

"What would you like to sleep in?" I asked Maura as we put our glasses in the sink and started moving down the hall to my bedroom.

"Sweats would be fine," she answered as she pulled her cardigan off and began unbuttoning her shirt.

Since the incident with Dennis Rockmond, Maura and I had fallen into a pattern of sleeping together. Just sleeping. Either at her house or mine, we did this very domestic routine before bed and then we went to sleep. I'd come to love it and dreaded the day Maura would no longer need my company at bedtime. But as much as I'd come accustomed to this routine, when Maura started undressing at night, I found myself fighting the urge to watch her. In these moments, I'd turn my back on her and go about changing my own clothes. If I looked at her as she undressed, I knew I would come undone.

"You know, at some point I'm going to have to sleep alone," Maura said as she crawled under the covers.

"Until then, I'm here," I answered.

As I pulled the covers back on my side of the bed and went to crawl in, I couldn't avoid Maura's eyes on me.

"What?" I questioned.

Maura placed her hand over mine as we found ourselves face to face under the blankets. There was about a foot between us—enough space to ward off temptation, but not enough space for me to forget the temptation entirely.

"Thank you, Jane," Maura's sincerity caused a lump in my throat to develop.

"You're welcome."

And just as quickly as the moment had come, it faded. Maura turned over so her back was to me. I was left to wade through the feelings that I'd found engulfing me on more than one occasion since Maura started needing a strong, steady presence with her when she slept.

How I had arrived at this place wasn't really a mystery. There is no denying how beautiful Maura is. Our entire friendship had teetered on the line of what was platonic chemistry and what was unabashed flirting. We both knew it. We both denied it. This was who we'd become. Sharing a bed with Maura simply brought all of that denial to the surface. It's hard to deny an attraction to someone that is lying mere inches from you.

"I hear you stewing," Maura whispered.

I let out a breath and wondered how in the hell this woman knew me so well.

"It's nothing," I mumbled.

"Nothing, huh?" Maura chuckled. "I'm listening if you want to talk about it."

"Not now, Maur," I said.

"Hmmkay," she said.

As silence set in, I wanted nothing more than to be closer to her. The space between us seemed much greater than it was.

"Maur?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Can I put my arm around you?" I whispered.

"You may," she answered as she scooted back toward me so there was only an inch or two left between us.

When I asked, I hadn't thought ahead to how exactly I'd like to put my arm around her. I started by placing my left hand on her hip for a moment. That wasn't giving me the contact with her I wanted. I put my arm up and over her shoulder. This was awkward. I finally settled for placing my hand on her shoulder and my forearm parallel to her side.

"Jane," she huffed quietly. Taking my hand in hers, she pulled my arm around her so that my hand was resting on her chest and my arm ran the length of her chest. My wrist and forearm rested between her full breasts and my elbow nestled just below her navel.

Just as I was starting to catch my breath again, Maura closed the remaining distance between our bodies by scooting her back into me. Our bodies were now flush with one another. We were, by most definitions, cuddling.

"Relax," she said. She must have felt my muscles tense at the realization of how close we were.

There was no denying my attraction to this woman in this moment. There was no denying that being this close to her was turning me on. And my tense muscles and stalled breath was a telltale sign of these things. She was reading me like a book.

"Maura…" I murmured.

Just as I'd stopped saying her name, I felt her press her backside into me. Just that small movement brought her lush ass against my pelvis. I couldn't contain the faint moan that left my lips.

I closed my eyes and tried to quiet the beating of my heart.

Could I be imagining this? Highly unlikely. Could Maura be misinterpreting this? Also not likely. Which could mean only one thing.

"Take a breath," she hummed.

As I let out a breath, I felt her squeeze my hand. That small gesture seemed to spur on my want of her. My hips involuntarily tilted toward her ass and my arm tightened around her.

"Oh," she said.

Before I could process what was happening, we had begun a slight rhythm. My hips would glide forward; her hips would glide back, an action that could easily become something much more akin to grinding than simply rocking back and forth.

Maura gently directed my hand from the base of her neck down her chest until it was resting on the top of her breasts. I knew what she was asking and it was thrilling. I used my thumb to gently rub the top of each of her breasts. She began taking quick breaths and the rhythm of her hips increased.

Her craving was made clearly known by her intertwining her fingers with mine from behind, the palm of her hand against the back of mine, and her pressing my hand lower onto her entire breast. I held her in my hand and felt her nipple hardening against my palm.

"Ohhh…mmm…" she panted.

I massaged each of her full breasts, delighting in the way my touch so quickly hardened her nipples. As I continued my assault on her breasts and enjoyed the rhythm of our hips, could no longer resist the urge to press my lips to the side of her neck. My lips made contact with her neck and she let out a deep, primal moan.

"Jane…" she pleaded.

With the sound of my name, I slid my hand down Maura's chest until it reached the place between her navel and the drawstring of her sweatpants. I used my index finger to draw circles on her stomach, wanting nothing more than to be underneath the thin material of her tank top. My want was apparently matched. Before I drew another circle, Maura grabbed my hand and plunged it inside her pants. I felt her curls and as she pushed my hand lower, I gasped at her wetness. For a moment the rhythm of our hips stopped.

Kissing my way up her neck to her ear, my gasp at her wetness was followed by my soft moans.

Leaving my lips against her ear, I whispered, "Let me."

The slight cry that escaped Maura's lips gave me the permission I'd needed. I used my middle finger to part her lips. Gliding up and down her length, I was mesmerized by her wetness. Her moaning was enough to put me in a trance. The rhythm of our hips returned and I found myself not only rocking into her, but also using the drawstring from my own sweats to create friction against my clit. I could feel my own wetness seeping through my pants and wondered if Maura could feel it as well.

"Jane?" Maura purred.

"Hmm?" I said, continuing the motion with my finger.

"Inside," she insisted.

And with that single word, I plunged into Maura and found myself moaning her name.

The rhythm I created with my hand matched that of our hips. As she would thrust forward into my hand, I would thrust my hips forward. It was as if we had been doing this for years, as if we were perfectly in tune with one another.

"More," she cried.

I bit down on her exposed shoulder as I inserted another finger. Over her shoulder I could see her bringing her right hand up under her shirt to tease her nipples. From the angle above her shoulder, it was incredibly sexy to watch.

"Ohhhh, Jane," she moaned as I increased the speed of my hand and reached out my thumb to graze her clit.

Hearing her cries and feeling her writhe beneath me was pushing me closer and closer to the edge. Grinding against her while experiencing the immense pleasure of being inside her was exhilarating.

"Fuck!" I practically howled, my orgasm looming.

"Yes, oh, yes, Jane!" she panted.

Just as I was flying over the cliff, the sensations exploding inside me, I felt Maura clinch around my hand. She was humming as she rode my hand. And in case I had any inclination of removing my hand, Maura's hand was on mine, holding it firmly inside her. I continued the motion with my fingers as her waves crashed over us both.

"Oh, my god," Maura breathed.

Rebounding from the mind-blowing orgasm I'd just experienced, I kept my fingers inside her and placed light kisses from Maura's shoulder up her neck to her ear and back down again.

When Maura's hand finally released mine, I didn't want to let go of the feeling of her muscles, her silkiness, around my hand. As I pulled out, she quickly interlaced our fingers and kept my hand against her just above her curls.

"Wow," I muttered into her shoulder.

"This could be an…interesting…routine," Maura whispered and we both chuckled.

Why yes it could be.

_-finis-_


End file.
